Raven Project
by Imagination lady
Summary: historia centrada en Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern (kof XI y XIII). Hay nuevos enemigos mientras Yagami, debil y humano, empieza a poner su atencion en la soldado
1. Prólogo

Nuevos personajes aparecen sorpresivamente en las vidas de Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, modificando todo para siempre …Quizá un poco OOC Leona y trate de que Iori tuviera su OC…Primera novela de mi autoría y es KOF…La historia tiene lugar entre KOF XI y KOF XIII.

Me gusta usar el Punto de Vista (POV) así que si alguno no le gusta…puede sugerirme que intente la tercera persona… Estaré expectante a sus opiniones, así que no sean groseros.

Disclaimer: Personajes de SNK Playmore

The King of Fighters:

Raven Project

Introducción: Moonlight

Iori Yagami

Las oscuras sombras de la muerte y sus súbditos nuevamente rodeaban cerca de mí, amenazando que no faltaba mucho para que fuera uno de sus aliados. En fin, no me importaba eso.

La muerte es algo trivial para mí. Sólo me encargaré de que la sangre de Kyo hierva de vergüenza en mis manos, antes de que eso suceda.

Pero la luz alguna vez había tocado mi alma.

"Un corazón puro descansa en tus manos" decía el terrible que epitafio que, seguramente Konoe, había elegido para su hermana.

Hoy, sin la molesta voz del monstruo, puedo volver a esta ciudad y echar un vistazo a la tumba de Kikuri, antigua compañera de banda, ya que mi vago rumbo me ha traído hasta aquí.

Caminé entre todos los sepulcros, sin verlos, sin molestarme en leer los nombres de las hostigadas víctimas de la hoz de la muerte hasta llegar a la lápida de la mujer.

¿Estaba así de gris el cielo hace días o es mera coincidencia? ¡Ha! La eterna uniformidad con la que veía las cosas no me permitía darme cuenta si salía el sol o llovía hasta inundar las calles, pero ¿acaso tenía importancia? Para nada.

—No pensé que te detendrías precisamente aquí—anunció una voz un tanto confundida.

Apenas volví el rostro para ver a la mujer. Su aparición no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

—Al fin te muestras y sales de tus sombras ¿huh?—

—Creo que es imposible que no puedas detectarme—

—Sería de lo peor que me subestimaras, mujer—

—No, jamás lo haría…Aunque…— A pesar de querer ser agresiva, esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba familiar.

Fingió vacilar. Fue fácil notar que estaba subestimando mi poder, ya que sus fuertes piernas se clavaron firmes al suelo. La mujer sujetó su largo y azulado cabello en una sola coleta.

— ¿A qué vienes? No debes de querer vivir un segundo más—

—Vas a darme información, Yagami…Quieras o no—

—Hmph…—solté un bufido. Una expresión similar a una sonrisa apareció en ese detestable rostro en respuesta.

—Prometo ser entretenida—aseguró con ligero sarcasmo.

— ¡Suficiente charla!—

Su pose de combate fue suficiente para lograr sacarme de quicio.

Estiré un poco los músculos de mi mano y los extendí frente a mi pecho, y ansioso de pelea, mis pies arrastraron hacia ella.

Mis manos intentaron romper su perfecta guardia, lo que la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—mi voz seca le llamaba.

Mas sus ojos se distrajeron vagamente hacia el cielo gris… ¡Maldición! ¡Si estaba subestimándome!

— ¿¡Adónde miras, estúpida?!—

Volví a avanzar, sin sorprenderla siquiera, con mi objetivo muy claro. Inmediatamente, la mujer bajó la cabeza al nivel de sus rodillas y acertó un golpe certero a mi estómago. Inmediatamente, desplegó una de sus piernas para romper el equilibrio de las mías y tumbarme al suelo.

Lo extraño resultaba que ella no estaba peleando en serio…No estaba tomándome en serio. No me atacaba en el suelo y me dio el tiempo necesario-que por supuesto, no es mucho-para levantarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— el tono de mi voz no tenía siquiera el sonido de la interrogación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

Sentí una punzada de inquietud.

—No estás peleando en serio—

Soltó un bufido mezclado con una ligera y suave sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!—

—No has cambiado nada, Yagami...—desafió con voz tenaz —Con o sin llamas, eres la misma porquería. —

Todas mis extremidades querían asesinarla…No me importaba darle una lección a Heidern, esa detestable mujer de ojos turmalina, para hacerle saber con quién estaba hablando pero…Ella si sabía a quién se enfrentaba y seguía cabreándome. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hacerme la contra de esa forma. Estaba molestándome demasiado la idea de su osadía…Significaba que no me temía; no me temía en lo absoluto.

—He oído que puedes controlar _ese_ poder tuyo, ¿no es así?—

Frunció el ceño furiosamente.

—Vaya…parece que le di un nervio…—

—No soy como tú—dijo con voz seria—No me convertiré en la misma basura que eres tú—

—El resultado será el mismo, mujer—me burle de su patética resistencia—

—Tsk...Sí que eres una basura, Yagami…Faltarme el respeto así...—

— ¡Si te entierran aquí, incluso te traeré flores!—

— ¡Que mentiroso!—Nuevamente, fingía emociones y esta vez, la pena resultó una buena presentación—Ni siquiera respeto por los muertos…—

— ¿Dónde le ves el sentido a ese asunto?—

La expresión de su rostro se tornó fría.

—Bueno…los muertos suelen dar las respuestas que los vivos no encuentran…—

— ¡Que ridículo! Los muertos solo son eso… muertos…—

— ¿Sabes? La muerte según el pensamiento tradicional, es la separación del alma y el cuerpo—

— ¿Y?—

—Me pregunto si tu alma acobardada ha huido, y si tú eres un simple cadáver…—

¿¡Qué?!¡Esta mujer estaba superando todos los límites!

— ¡Suficiente cotorreo! ¿Tanto adoras a los muertos? ¡Encantado de mostrarte la forma de unirte a ellos!—

¡Por fin! Chocaríamos en combate nuevamente. La adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

Pero algo salió mal.

Los pies de mi enemiga se detuvieron de pronto, a la vez que todo su cuerpo caía hacia adelante.

Pensé que había sido un simple tropiezo, casi empezaba a carcajear sin embargo…

— ¿¡Q—Q…?!—

— ¿Huh?—

La mirada de la mujer se entornó en una expresión de horror cuando sus músculos dejaron de funcionar…

Unos hombres salieron desde los árboles, y entre ellos, una mujer, todos de apariencia amenazadora.

¿Cómo pude haber fallado en percibirlos? Quizá esa era la razón por la cual mi enemiga estaba distraída.

—Sr. Yagami, aléjese de nuestro objetivo—exigió uno de los tipos, con cierto aire de líder.

— ¿Quiénes son?—

—No tiene importancia—

Observé a Heidern.

El maxilar inferior temblaba ligeramente. Las pupilas permanecían inertes, al igual que su cuerpo…me dio la impresión de que se estaba ahogando

— ¿Qué le sucede?—interrogué, tratando de saber porque el soldadito de juguete no respiraba.

— ¡Ah! ¿Estás interesado en su vida?—dedujo, con una sonrisa, con un tono estúpido, la mujerzuela del fondo.

—Déjalo Akane…—Replicó el cabecilla, y dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia mí— ¿De verdad quieres saber que le sucede a la señorita?—

—Hazla corta…No suelo prestarle tanta atención a los idiotas—

El tipo solo carcajeó.

— El Sistema nervioso autónomo se compone de dos divisiones opuestas. El simpático estimula el corazón, dilata los bronquios, contrae las arterias, preparando el organismo para la actividad física…—El tipo parecía saber de lo que hablaba e incluso donde estaba cada cosa—El parasimpático tiene los efectos opuestos y prepara el organismo para la alimentación, la digestión y el reposo. —

—Eso no explica por qué Heidern está casi tiesa…—Mis ojos se desviaron de nuevo a Heidern—y azul—

El color de sus labios se parecía a los de un cianótico.

— En los humanos, cuando el diafragma se contrae y se mueve hacia abajo, los músculos pectorales y los intercostales presionan las costillas hacia fuera. El tórax se expande y el aire entra con rapidez en los pulmones para llenar el vacío resultante…Cuando el diafragma se relaja, adopta su posición normal, curvado hacia arriba; entonces los pulmones se contraen y el aire sale…Este proceso está regulado por ese sistema—

—Proceso que no está sucediendo en ella —

—No, solo lo ralentiza…Una droga de nuestra creación ataca el sistema nervioso autónomo e intenta inhibir los movimientos de los músculos diafragmáticos e intercostales, ¿No te parece inteligente?—

Mientras Heidern seguía tratando de inhalar sin éxito alguno, este idiota presumía una invención cobarde y simple.

—Me parece la técnica de una gallina—Concluí, provocando que el tipo entrecerrara los ojos con furia.

— ¡Ponme a prueba, estúpido!—

Sus pies se clavaron al suelo con firmeza, y mostró una extraña pose de combate.

—Lo lamento por ti, pero estaba a punto de pelear con Heidern y ustedes acabaron con mi diversión—Mis manos se dirigieron su cintura, y sin esfuerzo alguno, Heidern estaba sobre uno de mis hombros, aun inmóvil.

—La falta de aporte de oxígeno al cerebro durante cinco minutos es suficiente para producir lesiones irreversibles; si la falta de oxígeno persiste durante más tiempo, se produce la muerte… ¿Cómo vas a salvarla sin un antídoto?—

Peligrosamente, les di la espalda, intentando pensar cómo podría reanimar a mi oponente. Con un salto, me propuse a buscar un hospital donde llevar a mi cianótica oponente, a sabiendas de que me seguirían.

—¡Akane, Avan!—ordenó el líder.

— ¡Ven conmigo, Yagami!—decía esa detestable mujer castaña.

Me tomó un minuto encontrar el lugar donde cualquier sepulturero guarda sus herramientas.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, y la mujer me lanzó una especie de cuchillas. Cuando éstas rasgaron la piel de mi espalda, di con la puerta.

Una vez adentro, lancé a Heidern al suelo y empecé a trabar la entrada con lo primero que se me cruzaba en el camino.

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? ¿Tres minutos? ¿Cuatro?

Heidern no daba señales. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, tratando de que fijara su vista en algo vivo, y le di ligeros golpes en las mejillas para ver si reaccionaba.

—¿Me oyes, mujer?—… _Nada_ …—¿Te dejaras vencer por estos idiotas?—

Nuevamente estaba en presencia de la muerte…Y estaba buscándola a _ella._

Pero Heidern no podía morir. No, hasta pagar por la osadía de querer enfrentarme, por subestimarme.

—Escucha, basura—Rugí, irritado— Yo seré quien te muestre el camino al infierno, no ellos ¿de acuerdo?—

Traté de recordar qué clase de acciones se realizaban en situaciones de emergencias como estas…

Incliné su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba. Con mis dedos, presione su nariz y una de mis manos obligo a su boca a abrirse…

Mas sentí un agudo dolor en mi cuello. Mis manos se paralizaron, mis movimientos se detuvieron. Empecé a sentir mi diafragma, movilizándose lentamente, y la presión de mi caja torácica detenida.

No me tomó un segundo caer sobre el delicado pecho de Heidern, incapaz de reacción alguna, a la vez que los malditos entraban por la puerta.

— ¡Avan, el antídoto!—la mujer chilló para apresurar a su compañero por el objetivo.

El tipo se lanzó de cabeza, sin exagerar, a Heidern para clavar una aguja en medio de su pecho.

Él suspiró aliviado.

—Imagina que furioso hubiese estado Sora…—el maldito alejó a Heidern y la colocó en un rincón, mientras la mujer me ofrecía una altiva patada en el rostro— ¡Si ella hubiese muerto!—

—Akane, tengo una idea—anunció el tipo, de repente.

La droga que atacaba mi sistema nervioso paralizaba mi cuerpo, lo endurecía, lo dejaba fuera de mi control, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba empezando a tener efectos la patada y la falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Y si nos llevamos a Yagami también?—

—¡Me sorprendes cuando piensas, Avan!—

—¡Estúpida!—

—No…se llevarán a nadie—

—¿huh?—

Heidern susurró y los miró, furiosa.

Con un ligero salto, pasó por sobre el tipo, sin darle tiempo de defenderse, y enterró su poderoso puño en su abdomen.

—¡Avan!— rugió esa Akane, pero Heidern la golpeó en el rostro y continuó con una serie de patadas hasta lanzarla al suelo.

—¡Yagami!—Heidern se volteó rápidamente.

Se quedó un minuto quieta. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba privado de oxigeno?

Trató de buscar si quedaba algún contenido en la aguja, mas no encontró nada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Yagami?—

 _Como si pudiera contestar, estúpida._

Su mirada estaba perdida…No había determinación en su mirada. Y pensar que, de ella pendía mi vida.

Pero pareció entender algo y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de los tipos.

Mire al techo. ¡Como si ellos pudieran tener dos antídotos, cuando solo buscaban a una persona!

—¡Saldremos de esto!—se insistía.

Sentí un escalofrió.

¿Qué? ¿Porque sentí que Heidern podría encontrar una solución para mí? ¿Que tenia de especial esta mujer tan simple?

Una profunda y filosa se clavó en mi corazón. Un flujo empezó a recorrer mis arterias, mis venas…Casi pude sentir las circunvoluciones de mi cerebro que este recorría, las paredes de mi cráneo, las células de mis pulmones empezaban a circular y el dióxido de carbono empezaba a salir.

—¿Y bien?—interrogó Heidern, cuando levantó mi mano al aire, y ésta no cayó al suelo.

—Mejor—murmuré.

—¿Tu rostro?—

—¿No estabas inconsciente?—

—Percibí todo…Te recuerdo que me lanzaste al suelo—confesó un poco más molesta.

Enemigos...Recordé que hace menos de diez minutos, estábamos a punto de pelear.

La observe _así_. Me observó _así_ …Sutilmente indicando, que nos mataríamos el uno al otro.

—Terminaremos lo que empezamos luego, Yagami—susurró, desviando el rostro, evitando el mío, seguramente furioso—Primero, avisare al HQ de mi situación.—

—¿Crees que se ocuparan?—

Heidern suspiró.

—Perseguirte a ti…No es una misión oficial—Con voz débil, y pesarosa.—Necesitaba algunas repuestas pero tú no eres del tipo conversador.

—Mujer estúpida—

—Hmph…—¿optimismo? Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios—Las misiones siempre se complican alguna vez, sino fuera así sería aburrido ¿No crees?—

Empezó a tomar las armas de sus inconscientes enemigos, y examinar sus rostros como si quisiera recordarlos.

—Tsk…Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerta, mujer—

—Supe que no me dejarías morir frente de ti…Solo quieres ver la sangre que haces derramar, no la ajena…—

—No actúes como si me conocieras, no me gusta—

Otra vez, la sonrisa interna y burlona. Sin embargo, los sonidos de unos formidables pasos en el exterior la desconcertaron.

—Supongo que jugaré con estos imbéciles—

La débil pared detrás de ella, quien volteó su rostro, perpleja, comenzó a deshacerse.

Se oyó un rugido, y justo detrás de él, un gigantesco puño.

No tomó más de medio segundo estirar la palma de mi mano, y pararla sin esfuerzo.

El tipo era uno nuevo. Era gigantesco, carente de inteligencia, y parecía sorprendido de que pudiera detenerlo.

—¿¡… … ?!—

—Ya-Yagami…—susurró Heidern, confundida tal vez.

—No me malinterpretes…Te dije que seré yo quien te mate—

—Maldición, que persistente…— musitó, otra vez un tanto optimista.

Volví a fijar mi vista en mi enemigo. _\- ¿Cuándo fue que la desvié hacia Heidern?-_

La mujer que Heidern había dejado inconsciente, se levantó rápidamente y se colocó detrás del Gigante.

— No ataques a su espalda, Akane—sugirió el gigante.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que no podré contigo o con ella?—advertí, de nuevo, el menosprecio

—No es eso…—la tenaz mirada de la mujer se fijó por detrás de mí —Creo que alguien está dispuesto a darte una mano si la precisas…—

Heidern clavaba las piernas nuevamente al suelo. Aun cuando sus rodillas temblaban, la expresión de su rostro no vacilaba en lo más mínimo.

—Mujer estúpida…—

—Si eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, mejor cállate…—Con voz seria, y con bastante mal humor, se mantenía de pie, aunque su postura aun fluctuaba a causa de los efectos de aquel sedante.

—Parece que aún no estás en condiciones, leoncita—murmuró Akane, la mujer castaña, muy orgullosa.

— ¿A ti que te parece?—un tono taciturno, grave y amenazador: el tono perfecto.

—Hey, Hiko—dijo, dirigiéndose al gigante—Suelta a ese idiota…

Hiko retrocedió.

—No lo necesitamos—

 _¿Qué podrían querer con ella?_

— ¿Qué?—Heidern estaba algo atemorizada.

—Apártate, Yagami—ordenó Akane—Seguramente Avan pensó que podíamos usarte a ti también, pero tu….¡JA!¡Ya ni siquiera tienes tus llamas!

Otra vez el menosprecio.

Los ojos de Heidern me observaron recurrentes. Pero si yo no era parte de esto, entonces no tenía sentido levantar un dedo en contra de esos tipos.

 _¿En qué momento mis ojos se fijaban en los suyos de forma tan instintiva?_

—De acuerdo, si quieren hacerse con esta mujer, adelante…No tengo nada que ver en esto—

—¡Ha!—Carcajeó el monstruoso y formidable enemigo.

—¡YAGAMI!—Chilló Heidern— ¡Yagami, no hagas esto!—

Mis pies me llevaron hacia la puerta.

—Debiste haber llamado al HQ, mujer—

— ¿Están insultándote y aun así, los dejaras ir?—

Heidern ya estaba perdida. No podría, temblando como desventaja, contra Hiko y su castaña de coletas bajas, y dejo salir en su voz el vivaz matiz de desesperación en sus palabras.

—¡No me vengas con eso!—dije, sin voltear a verla—No me usarás contra ellos…Si querías pelear, allí tienes carne fresca para apalear…—

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

La enorme mano de Hiko tomo su cabeza entera. Ella solo rugía furiosa y adolorida.

—¡Akane, mira cómo se retuerce! ¿Puedo aplastarla?—

—No nos sirve muerta, Hiko… ¡Que cosas dices!—

El titán carcajeó gustosamente al tener en su poder a alguien tan débil como ella.

—¿Cuál es su objetivo?—Mi voz tenía el desinterés apropiado.

—Jugaremos a las muñecas con ella…—respondió con sarcasmo.

Heidern dejo de moverse.

—¡Hey, te dije que no la mataras!—

—Solo dejo de moverse…—se excusó.

Su cuerpo inerte me hizo lamentar tener que cruzar palabras con esos inútiles.

Pero… aun había energía en su cuerpo y ésta, estaba centrándose en su pecho.

—Bal…tic…—

—¿…?—

—¡…Laucher!—

Una esfera verde agua se formó frente a su pecho y empezó a cortar al gigante.

—¡Gagh!—

Hiko salió expulsado hacia las tumbas.

Heidern cayó al suelo.

—¡Maldita!—La castaña quiso intervenir.

No obstante, mi cuerpo me obligó a sacarla del camino.

No necesité más que un impulso de mi brazo derecho para hacerla estrellarse contra una de las viejas paredes y dejarla atónita.

Insólitamente, mis ojos se fijaron en los _suyos_ otra vez.

Su mirada tenía alguna curiosa extrañeza que ninguna otra mujer poseía ¿Pero que era? Mi corazón empezó a golpear la pared de mi pecho, casi podía oírlo.

 _¿Qué demonios…?_

La mandíbula, de Heidern tiritaba de confusión y seguramente, al igual que yo, no podía soportarla.

Rápidamente, se encontraba sobre mí, con las manos sobre mi pecho—todavía su velocidad persistía—

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres hacer, huh?!—

Su confusa voz y su expresión desconfiada salieron a la tétrica luz.

—¡DIME, YAGAMI!...o…—

Tomó la navaja que estaba detrás de su espalda y trató de colocarla en mi cuello, pero la delicadeza de su fuerza y la temporal debilidad de su estrategia me permitieron librarme, sin esfuerzo, de su frágil mazmorra.

La navaja habrá ido a parar a cualquier rincón, cuando la tomé fuertemente por las muñecas y las enterré a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme?—

Opuso resistencia al sentir sus piernas acorraladas por las mías, pero ¿Qué podía hacer en contra de mí en esas ridículas condiciones?

—INTENTA ATACARME DE NUEVO Y SERÁ LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA…— Oprimí aún más sus muñecas, rugiendo más fuerte frente a su rostro— ¿¡ME OYES, ESCORIA?!

—Lo intentaré otra vez, imbécil—Sin dejar atrás su tenacidad, clavó su furiosa y quejumbrosa mirada en la mía. —Mátame, no sé qué quieran, ellos no me llevarán…—

¿Es que ya no me temían? Esta tarde gris había resultado bastante molesta, y para empeorar las cosas, este soldadito de juguete venía a dárselas de periodista conmigo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor y ahora, quien quiera que fueran esos tipos, a Chizuru no le gustaría que una mujer con sangre Orochi fuera capturada, cualquiera fuera las intenciones.

—¿Yagami?—susurró, mas quieta.

 _Me pregunto cuál será la expresión de mi rostro._

—¿Por qué casi me abandonas y luego interferiste?—

—¿No es obvio, mujer?—contesté sin mirarla.

—No—

—Sino podías siquiera soltarte del gigante ese, entonces no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarme pero...—

—Me solté—

La estupefacción en sus ojos…Significaba que no me temía. Que humillación.

Poco a poco, mis manos aflojaron el agarre y ella se deslizó hacia atrás para alejarse.

Inmediatamente, nos distrajo una carcajada femenina, más parecida a la de una clásica bruja.

Akane aun tosía por el impacto.

— ¡Que romántico! ¿Qué harás ahora, Yagami? ¿La defenderás?—

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti—

Me incorporé y empecé a dirigirme hacia ella, dispuesto a acabar con ella.

—Mátame, no importa…No podrás con todos nosotros…—

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ?—Interrogó Heidern con su voz perfecta, obligándome a detenerme.

—Nosotros somos el orden del mundo, su visión, la evolución…No puedes huir de nosotros, leoncita…y él tampoco—

—¿¡LO QUIEREN A ÉL?! ¡SI O NO!—gritó sin contener la ira en su voz, poniéndose de pie.

—Orochi, Orochi…no somos sus heraldos, pero somos emuladores destinados a buscarlos a ambos…Jamás pensé que colaborarían juntos…—

—Estás enferma, mujer—comenté con voz seca.

—Y tú estás perdido—

Akane levanto una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza y despareció entre minúsculas partículas lumínicas.

— ¿...?—Heidern estaba desconcertada.

—¿Desapareció?—

—Está rondando cerca…—

Entonces todo se volvió claro.

Todo tomó su forma original.

No estábamos en el cementerio de la ciudad.

—Leona Heidern solicitando asistencia a HQ. Repito, solicito asistencia. Ubicación…—

Para ese momento, Heidern ya lo había notado.

Todo había sido un montaje, una trampa.

Los sepulcros, los mausoleos a la vista no eran más que una ilusión…Estos empezaron a desaparecer ante nuestros ojos.

—Jamás…saldrán de aquí—dijo una voz masculina y sectaria.

El cementerio terminó por desaparecer y, en su lugar, paredes metálicas y densas se hicieron presentes.

—Heidern…—llamé.

Ella tosió en respuesta.

Mala señal.

Lo más probable era que nos encontráramos alucinando.

Heidern se arrodilló, como derrotada, y aumentó en exceso la frecuencia y la intensidad de su respiración.

—Heidern…—

—Padre…—logró mascullar entre dientes, mirando al vacío.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí…

El pelo largo y lacio iba, como siempre, al ritmo de su grácil caminar acompañado de su sonrisa luminosa y deslumbrante.

—Ki…Kikuri…—murmuré, sin entender.

Ella volvió a sonreírme gentilmente.

Como este capítulo lo escribí hace más de tres años, no recuerdo bien quién era Kikuri. Lo que si recuerdo era que ella escribía las canciones que Yagami cantaba en una banda. Ella lo apreciaba mucho y se preocupaba por él, más que por ella misma a pesar de estar enferma permanentemente. Al final, Yagami se va de la ciudad y la deja, puesto que su subconsciente le molesta. Al tener una enfermedad terminal, imagino que falleció. Pero todo va a tener su exolicacion a medida que Iori y Leona vayan hablando.

Subiré esta historia ya que se anunció el Kof XIV y conociéndome, volvería a editar esto así que sea lo que Dios quiera.

XXOO


	2. Capitulo 1:Desequilibrio

¡Hola!En fin, este capítulo tiene como protagonista a Chloe Mason (Soy fan de Call of duty), no puedo dar muchos adelantos de ella pero no es un personaje de Playmore, sino una parte de mi imaginación. En fin… ¡Ya quiero que empiece!

Gracias c62, VikaDan, Ikari Hime por sus review! Les advierto que esta historia no es dulzona…lo digo por si acaso.

Ah! estuve averiguando a Kikuri y Konoe Tanima. Son dos personajes del CD DRAMA de Iori-gracias Ikari Hime- y desarrollaré eso más adelante si Iori se deja xD

Lo de siempre: SNKP dueño de los personajes

Capítulo 1: Desequilibrio

Chloe.

Hoy no es un día diferente. La mañana empieza con la corrida de los niños peleando enteramente con la celadora con la idea de no lavarse los dientes o no querer tomar el desayuno nutritivo que ella les da.

En fin, me doy cuenta de que la rutina es permanente e inalterable cuando Doru y Masao vienen a mi cuarto y lo invaden de gritos al saltar sobre mi cama.

Doru y Masao tenían 6 años cuando los encontré yo misma en la puerta del orfelinato, una noche de verano en la que llovía mucho-Por eso ,los adoro más que a nada—

—Cálmense, mocosos…—pedí aun dormida.

—Hay que desayunar, Chloe— Los niños entornaron los ojos, atentos, y suspicaces eran los de mi niña de cabello más oscuro que la noche— ¿A qué hora te dormiste anoche? Ahora que ayudas, te quedas hasta tarde limpiando ¿no?—

Doru tenía razón. Mi rutina había cambiado un poco desde que cumplí los 16 cuando decidí que la exhaustiva búsqueda de padres adoptivos debía terminar. Definitivamente, había perdido la esperanza ya que mis rasgos no me ayudaban mucho, tampoco la edad: Las parejas jóvenes quieren prácticamente bebés recién nacidos o niños hasta los 4 años, fáciles de educar y sin mañas para las trampas o mentiras.

—Sí, solo un poco—una mano a Vanessa no le caería mal—Pero no se preocupen por mí, en la tarde vienen los solicitantes y deben prepararse ¡vamos!—

Las parejas solían ser algo exigentes y difíciles de persuadir: Se fijaban en el color de pelo, en su apariencia y en su maldito tipo de sangre—siendo este un factor extremadamente mal fundado para las personalidades-en vez de interesarse en las sonrisas encandiladas que todos mis hermanos les presentaban.

Estas mañanas siempre empezaban en emocionantes gritos de alegría, y terminaban-con muy poco éxito, con dos o tres hermanos dirigiéndose a un nuevo y cálido hogar-con dolorosos y nocturnos llantos producidos por los rechazos… Y no me quedaba otra opción, que prepararme para la tarea de tratar de consolarlos.

— ¿Chloe? ¡Necesitare ayuda con los niños!—suplicó invadiendo mi cuarto, Vanessa.

Esa mujer que había llegado hace un par de meses, suplente de la directiva, y se encargaba de los peores quehaceres que quedaban luego de la odisea que resultaba bañar a los mocosos… Ellos quedaban completamente maravillados con el deslumbrante brillo de su cabello rojo y largo que emanaba cuando pequeñas partículas de agua saltaban y se quedaban adheridas a él, como si fueran minúsculas perlas al resaltar su belleza natural.

Podría decir que casi sentía envidia de él, pero lo consideraría una envidia sana: Jamás le haría daño a una sola hebra de ese cabello.

—Dame unos minutos—

—Necesito hablar contigo—insistió con una voz seria que no había oído nunca.

Le pedí a los niños que continuaran con lo que debían hacer y Vanessa pudo acceder.

Pareció haber contenido la respiración un rato largo, pues cuando se sentó al borde de mi cama, soltó un suspiro largo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Las cosas van a cambiar en cualquier momento, Chloe—el matiz de su voz…había perdido su alegría natural, su mirada más oscura, los rayos de sol rebotaban en su cabello.

¡Cómo no notar esa horrible mirada!

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?—inquirí, confundida.

Así, de pronto, me guiñó y retornó su tono de voz clásico.

—Quiero que los niños consigan un lugar…Hay que ser muy inteligentes ¿ok?—

Se levantó sin decir más nada y se retiró por la puerta.

Supe que quería decirme algo. La incertidumbre de la duda cruzó mi pecho. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Fondos del orfelinato embaucados, demolición, alguna enfermedad de Vanessa?

Entonces, mi vida no residiría aquí.

De todas formas, tenía que levantarme. Con mucho esfuerzo, saqué mi cuerpo de la cama y me fui directamente al espejo.

Mi piel dorada, quizá un poco reseca, mis ojos claros cansados y mi cabello negro desordenado hasta los hombros llamaban toda mi atención. Me tomaría al menos 20 minutos en tener una apariencia decente.

En la tarde, entrevisté a una parejita de jóvenes—la madre no podía tener hijos— y querían tener una familia permanente: Fueron muy felices cuando les entregue a los hermanitos Ureshino.

Tres dúos más— inteligentes y ansiosos de una vida paternal eterna— lograron encontrar a los hijos perfectos: Esta tarde, lograron partir a un nuevo nido mis niños Takahiro, Mila e Ino.

Ya solo quedaban en el orfelinato diez angelitos, entre ellos, Doru y Masao.

Cuando iba despidiendo a los que se iban, llego a la puerta un hombre misterioso, vestido apenas formal pero sus zapatos tenían una pinta de caros…

— Chloe Mason ¿verdad?— intuyó, es más, _declaró_ esa voz fría.

—Muy certero para adivinar—traté de que mi voz fuera autoritaria— ¿Quién es usted?

—Me preguntaba si todavía estoy en el horario correcto—anuncio su objetivo de forma rápida, ignorando mi pregunta.

—Estoy a punto de cerrar la—

—Permítame hablar con usted, señorita Mason—me interrumpió, sabiendo que no le daría entrada.

—Señor, no…. —

—Por favor—su mirada recurrente no me permitió dar un "no".

—Adelante…—Vanessa, más adentro, me esperaría con reproches.

Pero este hombre estaba solo, no había una mujer que la acompañara en la ardua tarea de buscar un hijo.

En la sala, él se sentó y dejo las manos sobre la mesa, interesado en mi libro de fotos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Mason?—interrogó con voz grave.

— ¿Cuál es la importancia de esa pregunta?—

—Sabré que eres la persona que estoy buscando—

—No, yo no estoy en adopción—

—No es eso—una extraña media sonrisa apareció en sus labios—Si hay algo que debes hacer hoy es volver a tu hogar—

No hay imagen lo suficientemente violenta para expresar la sensación que me impactó.

— ¿De qué habla, señor?—

La furia llego a salir de mi espantada y seca garganta, expresándose en mis cejas arrugadas sobre mi frente, a la vez que el miedo permanecía en mi pecho dispuesto a quedarse allí.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—intervino la voz de Vanessa a mis espaldas, disgustada— ¿qué sucede, Chloe?

El hombre no se vio para nada incomodado con la presencia de mi compañera.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó al ver mi rostro, seguramente, asustado.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su condición, y aun la mantienes aquí?—

 _¿"Condición"_? ¿De qué hablaba?

—Ella está bien—

—Lo está por ahora…—hizo un ademán con la mano, para observarla directa y despectivamente para agregar—Vanessa—

Lo peor de la situación: el hombre la conocía pero, como retrocedió un paso, entendí que ella no.

El tipo, con ambas manos, nos lanzó la mesa violentamente a lo que Vanessa respondió girando sobre su eje, haciéndose a un lado. Un arma se posó un segundo sobre su nuca, pero volteo rápidamente.

— ¡No…—una mano se encerró en un furioso puño que impacto contra la cara de su enemigo—me jodas!—, agregó cuando el otro puño choco contra su cabeza entera y derivó en el violento entierro de su cara sobre el suelo, salpicándome restos del piso.

El hostil quedo allí, tendido, sin moverse, sobre los restos de escombros…Y Vanessa había demostrado una increíble fuerza y velocidad.

—Te largas—el tono de su voz fue el mismo que de esta mañana.

— ¿Q—Qué…?—

Una de sus manos aprisionó mi muñeca y me arrastró hacia otro lugar, al mismo tiempo que se comunicaba por su móvil.

—Es ella—una pausa. A veces el silencio no es bueno—No lo sé, el único resultado sospechoso es el de ella—se detuvo cuando llegamos a mi cuarto y me ordenó—Empaca ahora...Sí, que vaya con él. Gracias por estar tan cerca de mí, Seth.

El celular terminó en un bolsillo. La movilidad de mi cuerpo era nula.

— ¿Qué esperas para salir de aquí?—

— ¡No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que pasó allá abajo!—

Nuevamente, soltó un suspiro largo.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces pero yo no soy la persona indicada para darte las respuestas que necesitas—

— ¿Adónde quieres que vaya?—la voz rota de mi garganta le conmovió.

—Estarás bien, confía en mí—

No me preocupaba que fuera a pasar conmigo, sino con mis hermanos. ¿Dónde estarían ellos?

— ¿Doru y Masao?—

—Me llevaré a los niños lejos de aquí, estarán mejor—

Esperé a que su promesa llegara a mi corazón, para que impulse sangre a mi cuerpo helado, a la vez que Vanessa metía la ropa desesperadamente en dos o tres mochilas.

No podía irme. Simplemente por mis hermanos. Lo que fuere que estuviere pasando, no era algo bueno.

—No me voy a ir, Vanessa—

— ¡No me digas eso!—

—No puedo hacer eso—

— ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?—

— ¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍAN MATARME?—

La avalancha de preguntas y gritos estaba asesinándome.

—Mi jefe te dirá que es lo que va a suceder ¿ok?—

— ¿Chloe?—intervino la vocecita de Doru, asustada.

No pude contener las lágrimas de desesperanza, miedo y duda.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Decidí que ustedes irán de campamento a mi casa…—Vanessa trataba de permanecer tranquila, a pesar de estar desesperada, volvió a guiñarme—Pero Chloe no puede ir con nosotros…

— ¿Por qué?—la curiosidad de mi niña daba tanta ternura…— ¿Por qué lloras Chloe?

—Está muy contenta de que los lleve a pasear, pero los niños grandes no pueden ir allí porque es un secreto—

— ¿Chloe?—

Sentí una aguda punzada en uno de mis pulmones. Quien quiera que estuviera en el piso, las personas que están detrás de él, deben de ser peores. Si esta mujer que creo que es Vanessa aún, con esa fuerza que percibí, está asustada entonces no puedo sentarme aquí a ver quién más viene por mí o por mis hermanos.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Estoy muy feliz, Doru—me forcé a mostrar una sonrisa y mire a Vanessa, pero la voz rota no se iba— ¿Deben empacar, no?

La bocina de un auto sonó urgentemente en la calle.

Mi compañera le ordenó a Doru que les dijera a los demás, que se prepararan para el viaje.

Mas no deje ir a mi hermanita sin darle un fuerte abrazo, tratando de contener mis lamentos para no asustarla.

-Y le das uno así de fuerte a Masao ¿Si?-

Doru asintió con la cabeza, antes de marcharse por las escaleras hacia arriba.

-Ese es Seth-

Nuevamente me tomó por la muñeca, tomó las mochilas y me arrastró hacia la puerta de entrada.

Un gigante morenazo con corte de mohicano me observó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?-interrogo su gruesa voz.

-Bajé a uno de ellos…pero no creo que esté muerto-Vanessa cobraba un cierto aire profesional.

-Maldición, estos tipos sí son persistentes…-renegó un poco-Pero son idiotas para mandar a uno solo- sus ojos volvieron a mí-¿Tu eres Chloe?-

Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente. El gigante comenzó a carcajear.

—No te pareces en nada a—

— ¡Hey!—su compañera lo golpeó en el hombro para callarlo.

—Hazme el favor de subirte al coche, traviesa—pidió con una positiva sonrisa.

Un auto negro, para mi suerte, con los vidrios transparentes.

Caminé al vehículo lentamente. ¡Me sentí una de las peores criminales custodiada por una bestia como oficial!

Él me abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia justo antes de que me sentara en los acolchonados asientos. Luego se dirigió, rápidamente al volante.

— ¿Llamaste a Ramon y Mary?—Vanessa se asomó por la ventana baja.

—Llegarán en un segundo…Tranquilízate, los niños estarán a salvo…—

Ella también estaba preocupada por los niños. Sea lo que fuere que esté haciendo, por lo menos siente que mis hermanos también son su responsabilidad.

El auto adquirió una terrible velocidad.

Mientras veía las casas pasar rápidamente, me puse a llorar otra vez, silenciosamente.

Creía que mi hogar estaba allí, en ese orfelinato, destinada a aceptar a los niños que sus madres desgraciadas no querían, pero ¿desde cuándo habían cambiado las cosas? ¿Qué es lo que Vanessa es en realidad? ¿O este tipo? ¿Adónde es que tengo que volver? ¿El jefe?...Las preguntas se incrementaban a cada segundo y me producían más dolor del que podía soportar.

—Hey, niña…—llamó la gruesísima voz del conductor.

—¿…?—

—Deja de llorar, que me harás llorar a mí—

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—

—Todo estará bien—

—Eso también me dijo Vanessa, no necesito escucharlo de usted—los matices de irritación salieron de mi garganta.

— ¿"Usted"?—se burló—Niña, no me tengas respeto, no lo merezco.

—No es respeto…Yo trato de "usted" a desconocidos. —

—Pues este desconocido te va a cuidar un rato, y los amigos desconocidos de Vanessa protegerán a tus hermanos—Los ojos del hombre de peinado mohicano se clavaron, amenazantes, a los míos a través del espejo retrovisor—Pero solo para estar seguros de que no te escaparás, no debes saber adónde vas…—

Como si un rayo hubiese caído sobre mí, con esa misma velocidad y mi falta de percepción, una especie de aguijón se había clavado en una de mis piernas, en mi tranquilo e inerte regazo.

— ¿QUÉ ACABA DE HACER?—chillé a todo lo que daba mi voz. Espantada, no podía siquiera sacarme la porquería de aguja que sentía incrustado en lo profundo de mis músculos

La cabeza comenzó a darme un par de vueltas, hasta que mi cuerpo entero ocupó todo el asiento trasero y la única vista era el oscuro techo del maldito auto.

—Duerme unos minutos hasta que lleguemos—Aconsejó _Seth._

Dormida, podía recordar su nombre esperando a que me lleve a la salvación.

…

—Tenías que sedarla…—podía oír el reproche de una voz que, a pesar del reto, sonaba alegre.

—Es que estaba tan asustada que temí que se lanzara por la ventana—Contestó Seth, tratando de excusarse, aunque de ninguna manera hubiese hecho eso.

— ¿Cómo la trajiste?—

—Vanessa la protegió así que…—El tono de la voz del mohicano se sintió a pena—Lo único que hice fue conducir…—

El silencio que siguió fue lúgubre. Tanto silencio que podía escuchar los propios latidos de mi corazón.

Traté de pensar.

¿Qué PODRIA estar pasando? No encontraba una repuesta coherente, es decir, no soy hija de algún funcionario importante ¿o sí? Esa idea se borró automáticamente de mi mente. Sólo en películas ocurriría algo así Aunque el ataque de ese extraño tipo y la colosal fuerza de Vanessa sí eran dignos de una película de acción.

—El comandante llegó—anunció una aguda voz de mujer… ¿habrá estado allí antes?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Trato de imaginar a Vanessa con pelo largo y seria condenadamente hermosa.*—*

En fin, el próximo capítulo es de Leona. Desde su punto de vista.

Me gusta ponerme en la piel de ellos y escribir...aunque a veces escribo tan rápido y leo tan rápido que suelen faltar ciertas cosas…pero gracias a Dios existen los reviews!

Respecto a Chloe, este personaje lo creé para ponerle un condimento extra a mi historia para que sea nueva—como dijo c62-y original (intento) porque todas las historias IorixLeona son extrañamente acarameladas: /…capaz que ponga algo dulzón pero…la situación tendrá que darse.

Todas las historias se darán desde el punto de vista de cada personaje, en este caso tres personajes: Iori, Leona y Chloe. ¿Por qué? Quiero tratar de entender estos personajes a fondo. Si me resulta complicado, me convertiré a tercera persona.

Chicos no me molesta para nada los reviews, son constructivas así que son súper aceptadas y las leo de principio a fin, porque se tomaron la molestia de escribir toda esa cosa enorme

Otra cosa: perdón. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo separar la historia de comentario de autor: / si me mandan por MP una ayuda estaría agradecida.

XXOO


	3. Capítulo 2:Ilusión

Hola! Zeus es de un manwha en el que Leona es protagonista. Él la seduce y… el que no lo conoce, intentaré describir lo mejor que pueda quien era. Por cierto este capitulo…contiene un poquis sugestivo, algo dulce y suavecito por ahora…la verdad…no sé i debería cambiar el rated a M…en fin me echan un grito!

 **Capítulo 2: Ilusión**

 **POV: Leona Heidern.**

Parpadeé.

—Tienes que hablar conmigo alguna vez—exigí, molesta, cuando los ojos de Yagami se desviaron hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?—su voz no tenía un solo matiz de interés en mis palabras.

—Ya estamos mejor de salud así que podremos ponernos al día con las investigaciones—

Escapando, la única opción viable era ir directamente a la base. Si bien era probable que nos buscaran allí o en el departamento de Yagami, no estaríamos solos en el cuartel. No tendríamos que pelear otra vez, ni recurrir a nosotros mismos usando los extraños métodos que él descubrió para librarnos de las habilidades de nuestros enemigos.

Las heridas y la debilidad fueron suficientes para dejarnos inconscientes dos semanas. El comandante dice que estuve tres meses desaparecida—sin embargo, jamás notó que Yagami estaba ausente— así que comenzó a indagar a todas las organizaciones posibles sobre mi secuestro…Y ,sin saberlo, el de Yagami.

Establecer comunicación con él es muy complicado. Su voz carece de vida o emociones, es impredecible. Desearía poder saber más de Orochi a través de él, pero empiezo a creer que es inútil.

Le gusta el té rojo y oscuro, dulce o amargo no lo sé. Pero sentado frente a mí, desayunando, podría hacerme creer que es una persona normal.

—Esa mocosa…—murmuró, de pronto, sin dejar de prestar atención al alimento.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Porque está en la base?

—Seth la encontró…

Extendí una carpeta. En ella, había datos de Chloe Mason, la joven sospechosa.

—Tienes que matarla

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa.

—Desde aquí, puedo sentirla…—La expresión de su rostro pareció rayar el miedo.

La niña era extraña, definitivamente. Su energía era extremadamente alta.

—Mi padre tomará las decisiones que sean correctas en cuanto a Mason—Intentar que Yagami no matara a la mocosa sería muy difícil.

—Cumplo con decirte que hay que matarla…a ella y a todos los demás

—¿Qué?

—Hay más como esa mocosa

—¿Más como ella? ¿Cuántos?

—Estabas inconsciente cuando estábamos allá ¿verdad?—Exhaló, otra vez tratándome de ignorante—Intenté escapar varias veces, maldición…Siento que la he visto antes…quizá en ese lugar—

Cierto. En cuanto a territorio, Yagami tenía más experiencia.

—Utilizaré los satélites—dijo, como si el pudiera decidir qué hacer por aquí.

— ¿para…?

—buscaré en las viejas bases de NEST—contestó, despectivo.

— ¿Acaso crees que el comandante no ha buscado ahí?

La mesa tembló un poco. Intuí que es porque él cree que no entiendo.

—Si solo fuera NEST, las copias baratas de Kusanagi estarían por aquí.

—Eso tiene sentido…—Habría que darle la razón a los locos—Pero no puedes usar los satélites, no tienes autorización…Tengo entendido que hoy llegaran las Sparrows con nuevos datos

—¿?—Su mirada sorprendida, reclamaba una explicación.

—Las jóvenes soldados del escuadrón Metal Slug—

Habiendo terminado de desayunar, me dispuse a encaminarme a mi barraca.

—Estoy cansada...—Creo que aún tenía un par de hematomas en el cuerpo, algo en la espalda me dolió.

—¿A mí que me cuentas?

—Estoy hablando sola—contesté, irritada.

—¿siempre haces eso?—su voz fingió interés.

Suspiré.

—…no lo sé—

Me estaba siguiendo. Lo intuí.

Sus pasos pesados detrás de mí… Sabía que se me venía una paliza…y no estaba en mis mejores condiciones.

—¿Podrás hacerme un favor ahora que recuperamos la conciencia?—

Él no contestó.

—El comandante necesitará un informe de las personas que nos enfrentaron y—

—Heidern...—dijo, de pronto, cuando llegamos a la puerta.

—Dime—Me paré frente a la puerta. No iba a abrirla.

—Dime dónde puedo ir a ver el control de los satélites…

—Esos controles están fuera de tu alcance—Traté de que mi voz fuera autoritaria.

—Y esta misión estará fuera de tu alcance si no me lo dices—

Volteé para verlo.

La mirada fría se había intensificado.

—Tu padre no sabe que fuiste sin autorización a buscarme ¿o sí?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Provocaste tu secuestro, y por decir más, el mío...además de que consiguieron tenernos como conejillos de indias, claro

—¿Quién diría algo como eso?

Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Exhaló…y me observó directamente a los ojos…amenazándome.

—¡Eres un bastardo!—Rugí, entre dientes.

—Dame acceso a los satélites y estarás en la misión—repitió, a modo de burla.

Desvié el rostro. En Norteamérica, dirían "No negociamos con terroristas".

Fijé los ojos otra vez en él y agregué: —Púdrete.

Quizás, toqué un nervio ya que inmediatamente lanzó un golpe, una de sus garras, impactando de lleno en mi pecho. Adolorida, retrocedí dentro de la barraca… ¿Dónde escondí mis navajas?

—Debí haberte asesinado en ese entonces— aseveró, cerrando la puerta con llave.

A pesar del dolor, retrocedí y me puse en guardia. Yagami iba a golpearme.

—¿Qué estas esperando?

Mis piernas temblaban. Mis brazos no se mantenían en guardia…No estaba en buenas condiciones así que decidí usar la cabeza: no debería dejarme apalear. Después de todo, mi objetivo era recuperarme para volver al servicio.

Mis manos fueron inmediatamente a mis aretes.

—¡Piensa rápido, bastardo!

Una vez quitado el seguro, lancé ambos contra él, a lo que respondió retrocediendo, y me cubrí con mis armarios. Un estallido inmediato hizo volar la puerta y la mayoría de mis cosas.

El resultado de usar ambos aretes me satisfacía bastante. Pero justo cuando empezaba a tranquilizarme de no ver a Yagami, él emergió desde lo que quedó de mi cama, con los ojos impregnados de furia, directamente hacia mí.

Supe que su obsesión con apresar a la gente por el cuello se hacía presente cuando sus manos se dirigían hacia su objetivo. No pude echarme atrás, no dio siquiera dos pasos para alcanzarme que las puntas de sus dedos ya estaban recorriendo todo el camino de mi cuello, llegando hasta la nuca, para apretar con firmeza mi garganta con sus pulgares. Su fuerza era tal, que me levantó del suelo, dejándome a su merced.

Se suponía que librarse de él era fácil puesto que lo había hecho en torneos anteriores pero esta vez mis brazos trataban de alcanzarlo sin éxito y mis piernas no respondían. Pero esta vez, el agarre era muchísimo más fuerte.

—Y—Yag— mi intento de llamarlo se ahogaba cada vez más.

—Los satélites, Heidern—repitió. A duras penas logré oírlo.

No podía soltarme. Resultaba humillante. Pero al menos, no era mi última carta.

—Suéltala ahora Yagami—ordenaba Ralf apuntándole con su rifle.

Traté de ver a los lados. Todo mi equipo estaba apuntando a Yagami ordenándole que me soltara en medio de gritos, pero una voz en particular, gruesa y temeraria, resaltó de entre todas.

—Suelta a mi hija o disparo

Mi padre, el comandante Heidern, apoyaba su Desert Eagle, su más reciente adquisición, en la nuca de mi enemigo.

No creí que obedecería pero lo hizo. Todo mi cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas al suelo y comencé a toser, tratando de respirar. Whip asistió a mi ayuda a la vez que Ralf y Clark se llenaban de odio hacia Yagami, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Mi cuello me dolía tanto que pensé que Yagami aún me retenía. Observé al Comandante, furioso, ordenar la detención de Yagami y a mis compañeros ejecutando la orden dada a la vez que él ponía resistencia.

Yo me dejé caer en los brazos de mi compañera…estaba condenadamente débil.

—Despierta, Leona

Inmediatamente, mis ojos se abrieron y el espanto obligó a mi cuerpo a levantarse, al punto de sentarme en la cama.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

No había respuesta. Había oído esa voz en las instalaciones, pero yo estaba en el cuartel general. Extrañamente, mi instinto me decía que estaría a salvo debajo de mis sábanas pero descubrí mis piernas, escapé de mi cama, y tomé mi arma. Descalza, me encaminé hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

Una vez abierta la puerta, saqué mi 9mm y apunté al oscuro pasillo de la casa con el haz de mi linterna. Respiré hondo y avancé en línea recta. Afuera llovía a cántaros. El ruido de la lluvia era tan fuerte que podía esconder mis pasos sobre la rústica madera.

Lentamente, iba visualizando la cocina…pero ésta empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

—¡Voy a destruirte física y mentalmente!—Gritó esa voz de bruja detrás de mí.

Me volví y disparé. Mis oídos me decían que estaba a las 6 en punto de mi ubicación, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, mis manos se llenaron de sangre y en segundo, todo ese líquido comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro. Solté mi arma en estupor y eché a correr de nuevo hacia mi cuarto.

 _Llega y estarás bien._ Mis piernas me dolían demasiado pero lo único que quería era limpiarme. Todas las paredes comenzaban a agrietarse, a romperse y algunos fragmentos se pegaban a mi cuerpo sin dificultad. Solo seguí corriendo y nunca llegaba a mi habitación.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ Mis muslos ardían de tanto esfuerzo hasta que mi cabeza dio de lleno con un cuerpo, haciéndome frenar y caer en el suelo.

—¿Leona?— murmuraba su voz.

Mis ojos se quedaron se quedaron atónitos. Mi respiración se entrecortó. Mi cuerpo se heló ante el movimiento de su cabello dorado y ante la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Z—Z—Zeus…—alcancé a decir.

Él dejó de hacer lo que fuere que estaba haciendo para auxiliarme. Trató de levantarme del suelo pero yo estaba absorta en sus ojos.

—Te llevaré a un lugar seguro

Cuando sus fuertes brazos me elevaron, pude sentir un poco de tranquilidad al escuchar los latidos de su corazón que oí al apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Zeus siempre había sido tan caballero que no le importó que estuviera manchada de sangre.

—Aquí estarás a salvo— aseguró al dejarme con delicadeza en una cama.

—Te agradezco—dije en un susurro. Me pareció verlo sonreír. Habiendo cumplido su deber, empezó a caminar, alejándose, dándome la espalda.

—¡Zeus!

Él se volvió hacia mí.

—No te vayas—supliqué. Tomé las fuerzas necesarias para mostrarle mis manos llenas de sangre…pero éstas estaban limpias. Toqué mi rostro para verificar y éste también estaba limpio.

—¿Qué sucede, Leona?

Algo raro estaba pasando. Desde esa voz que gritaba hasta Zeus.

—¿puedes quedarte aquí unos minutos?

Él pareció dudar.

—Por favor—Insistí.

—De acuerdo

Zeus acomodó una silla al lado de mi cama.

—¿Por qué estás tan mal?

—Podría decir que estoy enferma

La expresión de su rostro pareció palidecer.

—Siento haberte abandonado, Leona— murmuró, observándome fijamente.

No entendí el porqué de lo que había dicho.

Sus ojos claros me resultaban encantadores. Su cabello de aspecto perfecto, seductor.

Todo en Zeus me parecía perfecto.

Incluso me pareció perfecto cuando las suaves yemas de sus dedos se apoyaron en mis mejillas.

Inmediatamente, perdí el interés en mi alrededor. Lo único que veía era el rostro de Zeus acercándose al mío. Lo único que anhelaba con ansias eran sus besos. Cerré mis ojos y volví a sentir sus cálidos labios presionando contra los míos. No tardé en responderle y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Ya no lo dejaría ir nunca más. Sus manos desesperadas encerraron mi cintura y su cuerpo hacía a un lado la silla para pegarse al mío, apresándome en la cama. Recorrí sus pómulos, recorrí sus mejillas mil veces con mis dedos sin despegarme de sus inquietos labios a la vez que una mano curiosa se colaba por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi vientre hasta a llegar a mi busto.

—Z—Zeus…espera.

Dándome un poco de espacio, me quité la camiseta y creyó que sería prudente ayudarme a quitarme también mis jeans. Él me observó maravillado, como si nunca como me hubiese visto sin ropa.

—¿Qué sucede?— me burlé de su rara expresión. Lancé mi ropa donde no estorbara, y mis manos fueron directamente a los botones de su camisa. Estaba tan desesperada que podría haberlos quebrado pero me tomé mi tiempo.

—Eres muy hermosa, Leona—Susurró a mi oído, rozando mi intimidad con sus largos dedos—No sé por qué no lo vi antes.

Una vez más, me acerqué a sus labios y no me alejé de allí a pesar de que lo que decía era extraño…mi cuerpo ya le había pertenecido antes.

La palma de mi mano se acomodó perfectamente a la presión que hacía su miembro en sus pantalones. Mis oídos se deleitaban en sus gemidos y seguí por insistir en sacarle lo que quedaba de ropa. No quería juegos previos.

Me separé de sus labios un segundo y apoyé mi espalda en la cama.

—Quiero esto, Zeus— musité, y separé un poco las piernas para alentarlo.

Cumpliendo mi objetivo, él se acomodó entre ellas e introdujo la totalidad de su miembro dentro de mí. Había codiciado tanto ese momento que mi garganta no pudo evitar dejar escapar un travieso gemido que él quiso ahogar con besos.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó sin detener el dulce vaivén.

Comencé a jadear violentamente. Su miembro me resultó enorme, a diferencia de la última vez. La habitación se llenó de nuestras exhalaciones. Las embestidas empezaban a ser más rápidas, más profundas, y clavé mis uñas en su espalda para transmitirle lo bien que me hacía sentir. La lujuria que Zeus hacia nacer en mí era poderosa. Me volvía capaz de soportar esta calidad de doloroso placer.

Pero el interruptor de mi cerebro empezó a querer funcionar. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Zeus besaba mi cuello y su cabello se mecía sobre mi nariz. El problema radicaba en su color. De pronto, se volvió rojo, tan rojo como la sangre que recorría mi cuerpo. Mis manos que rozaban sus brazos notaron que éstos se hacían más finos. Incluso su aroma había desaparecido.

—¿Zeus?—susurré. Las yemas de mis dedos se acercaron a sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirarme fijamente.

Unos ojos azules me observaron cubiertos por cabello rojizo y lacio.

No era Zeus.

—Yagami…— musité con una voz casi inaudible

La habitación era la que le habíamos designado en el cuartel. Y yo estaba con él allí, en su cama, habiéndome prácticamente vendido.

Mi clímax llegó unos segundos después de darme de cuenta de esto.

Cuando finalmente Yagami alcanzó el suyo, mantuvo cerrados sus ojos un instante y volvió a besarme gentilmente. Cuando su mirada se clavó en mis ojos verdes, éstos se abrieron con estupefacción y murmuró: —¿Leona?—

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++La verdad es que hay una diferencia de personalidad importantísima, casi abismal, entre Leona y Yagami. Mi objetivo no es convertirlos en una pareja shoujo ni en una pareja a lo "Christian Grey". Sí pensé en que Yagami es hombre y no creo que no vea en Leona a una hermosa mujer con la cual no consideraría "retozar", XD.

Me resulta difícil escribir sobre ellos porque no son románticos ni nada parecido. Ambos tienen sus cosas y siento que les es complicado abrir su corazón; En cuanto a Yagami, creo que iré desarrollando su lado humano, su lado más débil en el lapso de la pérdida de sus llamas; En cuanto a Leona, creo que solo ser testigo de los momentos de debilidad de Yagami podría complicar las cosas…

Espero que les guste porque pongo mucho empeño en esto, quiero que sea distinto de todo lo que he leído sobre Iori y Leona. Vengo escribiéndolo hace años y no le he subido por inseguridad. Estos capítulos están hace rato en mi compu y tienen cientos de ediciones, y todavía creo que no fueron suficientes.

¡Abrazos!


	4. Capitulo 3:Resentimiento

Aclaro: No creo que Yagami sea tan descriptivo ni atento a los detalles… al menos, no por ahora… por eso creo que estaría más interesado en discutir xD…quizá un poco. Algo directo, así es como él seria. Creo que por eso, omito ciertas cosas. Siendo Leona respecto a Zeus, describí con mucho amorsh)? xD pero aquí no hay amor, señoritas! Aquí hay mucho pero mucho odio! (Recién vi el botoncito para responder a los reviews!: D) Respecto a Kikuri y Zeus.. Tengo que planeado que se hable directamente sobre ellos más adelante…

 **Capítulo 3: Resentimiento**

 **POV: Iori Yagami**

Había caído en una trampa.

La mirada de Heidern llevaba en sí, mucho odio pero era absolutamente comprensible. La observé y la observé repetidamente tratando de entender cómo Kikuri había desaparecido y habiendo dejado al soldado de juguete en su lugar.

—Levántate ahora—Ordenó con voz gruesa, a pesar de que se veía sumisa con las manos a los costados de su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Me preguntas a mí?— masculló, haciendo chocar sus dientes.

El ligero rubor en sus mejillas, prueba irrefutable de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, sazonaba su mirada confundida bloqueada por su cabello desordenado.

—¿Podrías…?—Heidern miró hacia abajo. Entendí que quería que la soltara.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?—mi voz contenía una pizca de malicia

—Voy a matarte

—¿No es esta mi habitación? ¿Con qué lo harás?

Mis manos se apoyaron en la cama. Sus senos firmes y perfectos produjeron una cierta reacción en mi miembro, a lo que Heidern respondió con un ligero gemido.

—Quieta, Heidern—

La perfección de su cuerpo casi me tentaba a continuar, pero no era lo correcto.

Una vez separados, Heidern envolvió su cuerpo con las sábanas. Al cubrirse, dejó al descubierto sus largas y fuertes piernas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—inquirí, evitando su mirada.

—No lo sé—susurró—Luego de que me atacaste, desperté y encontré a Ze—

—¿Qué?

—Nada—secando el sudor de su frente, intentó ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Habla, Heidern—ordené, mientras me ponía mis pantalones.

—Me confundí y me entregué a Zeus—

Salí de la cama y me encontré con mi camisa y por sobre ésta, su ropa interior. Le lancé su sostén y la dueña arrugó la nariz en desaprobación.

—Yo también creí volver a ver a Kikuri— solté sin pensar mucho.

—¿Es la mujer a la que llamas en tus pesadillas?

Ese comentario me había sorprendido.

La habitación era la mía, la que me habían designado por "prevención" en una especie de sótano en el cuartel general, luego de haber atacado a la hija del comandante. Pero, mi mente me había hecho creer que estaba en el Live house tratando de encontrar a Kikuri. Cuando ella chocó contra mi espalda, la levanté del suelo para llevarla al camerino donde por fin ella estuviera cómoda. Kikuri me insistió para quedarme y había caído en la luz de sus ojos.

Pero no había logrado tener a Kikuri. Solo era Leona Heidern. Solo era un engaño.

—¿Quién es Zeus?—pregunté.

—No tienes derecho a saber eso— contestó, con su intento de voz autoritaria.

Fijé mis ojos en ella, a su vez, respondió de la misma forma, y enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Crees que me intimidas mirándome así?— se atrevió a decir.

—Ahora solo tengo ganas de matarte— confesé, oprimiendo mi ira.

—Créeme que yo también

Por unos segundos, las miradas se mantuvieron fijas el uno al otro. Pero Heidern, suspiró cediendo.:—Escuché una voz que decía que me destruiría—

— ¿crees que esa persona esté aquí?

—Quizá se haya ido cuando acabamos—concluyó, observando la puerta. Tomó su sostén y agregó: — ¿Podrías darme algo de espacio para…?

Que pidiera espacio me pareció un chiste. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

Inmediatamente, mis manos apresaron las muñecas de Heidern y me lancé sobre ella, obligando a estrellar su espalda contra el suelo.

—Escóndete

Me reincorporé y Seirah Dash entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con comida

—Buenas noches, Yagami

La bandeja presentaba un plato con fideos y pollo acompañado, algo americano y simple para mi gusto, cubiertos y un vaso de agua.

—Aquí tienes tu cena

Dash siguió avanzando hacia la mesa de luz y dejó la bandeja sin despegar los ojos de mí.

—De nada— dijo, haciendo un gesto ante mi falta de cortesía y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Dash—llamé, deteniéndola— ¿Por qué tu comandante me dejó quedarme aquí?

—Creemos que es bueno…. —contestó, eligiendo sus palabras con delicadeza—darte una mano para—hizo una pausa, mientras examinaba con su mirada la habitación, a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por entenderla —tu recuperación…Pero deja a Leona en paz ¿sí?—

Habiendo dicho eso, Dash se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente.

—Esa advertencia llegó tarde— dije en un susurro

—Eso no es gracioso— Heidern enarcó las cejas en indignación, levantándose del suelo.

—Lo que es gracioso es tu forma de gemir— mi malicia tiñó mi voz. —Tienes que admitir que estuvo bien—

— ¿Qué?— enfurecida, cubrió aún más, su perfecto cuerpo con las sábanas. Eso me había causado bastante gracia, y no pude evitar dejar escapar una especie de sonrisa.

Sus ojos verdes, tan claros y tranquilos, se limitaron a observar mi rostro. Ella estaba algo avergonzada de estar desnuda. Por pura maldad, di un paso hacia ella e intenté mirarla lascivamente.

Sus hombros se tensaron e inspiró hondo.

—Tengo que irme

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu amiguita no está afuera?—habiendo evitado el juego, Heidern se dirigió a la puerta.

—No lo sé

— ¿entonces como saldrás?

—Ese es tu problema— afirmó, señalándome con su índice

— ¿Mi problema?—me pareció buena idea ponerme los pantalones.

—Puedo decir que me obligaste a venir aquí

— ¿en serio? Una mentira sería más creíble si yo estuviera en sus aposentos, princesa Heidern— solté al aire las palabras irónicamente, girando los ojos hacia un lado.

— ¿Estas siendo sarcástico?— susurró, casi echando humo por la nariz

—No, para nada—

Mi atención se había centrado en ciertas lentes en varias esquinas de la habitación, minúsculas.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de este cuarto?— pregunté, sin dejar de ver esas cosas. Heidern aprovechó y comenzó a vestirse.

—Insistí en que se creara para las situaciones en las que…. —Heidern bajó la cabeza—pudiera volverme homicida— parecía estar más cómoda con la ropa puesta— Las paredes son más fuertes, incluso la puerta y tamb—

Heidern dejó de hablar y su rostro palideció al instante.

—Es monitoreado cuando se lo utiliza ¿no?— la ayudé a concluir su explicación

—Mierda…

Desde el primer momento que fui encerrado, la habitación estaba siendo vigilada. Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esas cámaras, lo había visto todo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa a modo de burla.

—Nos vieron follando…—apoyé la palma de mi mano frente a mi rostro, desaprobando la situación.

—Me largo de aquí—una vez más, las manos de Heidern se dirigieron al picaporte.

—No volverá a pasar, no te preocupes— le dije, dándole la espalda.

—Solo en mis pesadillas

Mi cerebro me obligó a responder a tal provocación. Mi brazo le bloqueó la puerta.

—No me provoques, Heidern—sus ojos se sorprendieron un instante, y al siguiente, solo me mostraba insolencia, esa mirada que sostenía furia y falta de respeto hacia mí. La tomé de la muñeca, clavando mis dedos en ella—La única razón por la que sigues viva es una bala que tu padre pondría en mi nuca

—No me amenaces— insistió, tratando de liberarse — ¿crees que te tengo miedo? Ni siquiera puedes follar a una mujer como se debe.

—Lo disfrutaste. Gemiste como toda una zorra ¿o no?.

—Púdrete— insultó, liberándose y apuntándome con uno de sus despreciables dedos

— ¿Es lo más inteligente que vas a decir?— Heidern sólo sabía maldecir.

—Es lo más inteligente que debo hacer porque debería usar una daga y clavártela en medio del pecho

— ¡Hazlo! ¿Quién está impidiéndotelo?— desafié, a la vez, que una de sus manos me tomaba por la cabeza y la otra, tomando impulso, se dirigía a impactar de lleno contra mi pecho. A punto de caer a causa de ese golpe, me dispuse a romper su guardia, lanzando puñetazos aleatoriamente sin éxito. Decidí hacerme a un lado, notando en ella la percepción de lo que venía, y la golpeé por la espalda, levantando mis garras de abajo hacia arriba. Heidern se levantó y comenzó a vacilar. Todavía no estaba recuperada del todo, aún así, iba a intentar matarme, no tenía por qué contenerme. Mis dedos se extendieron, dando forma a mis garras. Estaba preparado para deshacerme de ella, pero la puerta se abrió permitiendo entrar al jefe de todo el lugar.

—¡Suficiente!— Sus manos sostenían el mismo revólver de la tarde.

—Comandante…— susurró su hija avergonzada y herida.

Él la miró preocupado, sin dejar de apuntarme, tratando de revisar con una rápida mirada si ella estaba bien.

—No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi hija, Yagami— anunció de forma autoritaria—Manténgalo encerrado aquí…No te acerques a Leona, es mi último aviso – advirtió aún con su ridícula arma.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos. Leona sintió la tensión en el aire, observándonos a ambos con los ojos redondos, como si supiera que algo fuese a reventar.

—Ella vino a dejarse montar

Y de hecho, la paciencia del comandante estalló. Le quitó el seguro a su pistola y disparó…pero su hija había sido más rápida. Había desviado la directa precisión de la bala, haciéndola rozarme el brazo, arrancando un pedazo de mi camisa y arañando mi piel.

—No lo vale— dijo apretando los dientes, todavía empujando la dirección del arma. El comandante intentó ejercer algo de fuerza para alejar a su hija, pero ella puso resistencia—¡No lo vale, papá!

En ese momento, supe que Leona sabía manipular a las personas. Su padre había cedido inmediatamente ante sus palabras.

—Me debes una explicación y lo sabes—

—Vi a Zeus, señor—Leona bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

— ¿a él?...Espera… ¿Te dejaste ultrajar por Zeus antes?— su tono de sorpresa hizo que Leona mantuviera la cabeza baja

— Creí que estaba vivo y lo confundí con Yagami—

— ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?—La pistola del líder había vuelto a su funda.

—Alguien entró en la base, señor…Estoy segura—

Still, Jones y Dash entraron rápidamente con sus pistolas bajas entre las manos.

— ¿Tú has visto algo sospechoso, Clark?— inquirió el jefe, sin dejar de darles la espalda, como si supiera que se la cubrían.

—Ahora que lo menciona, hace varios minutos también creí que había un intruso pero di vueltas por todo el perímetro del cuartel y no hallé nada, señor— respondió formalmente el hombre de gafas.

—Dupliquemos la seguridad del cuartel, Still—Al instante, preocupadísimo, tomó a Leona por los hombros. — ¿Qué más?—La urgencia en la voz del padre no pareció llegarle a la hija. Sus ojos la observaban un tanto molesta y confusa. Ante tal expresión, el hombre intentó calmar su voz.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, señor

—Necesito saber que pasó cuando estabas allá

—No lo recuerdo…

— ¿Cuándo fue que te secuestraron?— La escena prácticamente se me asemejaba a un interrogatorio

—No sé…no puedo recordar—Leona cerró los ojos.

—Yo sí recuerdo, Heidern—

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, inclusive la de los soldados mudos.

—No te hablaba a ti, Heidern-hija

El líder de ellos recuperó la cordura al instante cuando le contesté de mala manera a su subordinada favorita.

—Imagino que serás cooperador en cuanto a esa información— dedujo dando un paso por delante de sus soldados.

— ¿Qué gano con decirle, comandante?—una de mis manos se centraron en el rasguño de la bala.

—Tu vida—Una vez más, el revólver me fijaba como objetivo.

Noté que ese hombre daría lo que fuera por esa manipuladora mujer, y no tenía por qué no usar eso a mi favor.

—No puede matarlo, señor— Leona volvió a acercarse a su padre, susurrando sugerencias disfrazadas de ordenes—Kagura no estará de acuerdo

—Eso no me interesa—Afirmó, dirigiendo la mira a la mitad de mi pecho.

Los ojos de Leona hervían de la rabia. Sus cejas se fruncían sobre su frente y su nariz arrugada en evidente molestia ante mi insolencia.

—Hagamos un trato, comandante

—No señor, no lo escuche—Jones quiso intervenir, pero su jefe levantó la mano callándolo, atento a mi proposición

—Yo le doy toda la información que necesite y usted me da acceso a las investigaciones que tiene sobre Ash Crimson y su paradero

—No hay tales investigaciones—contestó inmediatamente. Sus soldados al fondo, solo observaban atónitos, al igual que Leona.

— ¿Planea mentirme? Usted supervisó a Chizuru luego de que fuera atacada en el torneo XI—El comandante desvió los ojos un instante y rezongó.

—De acuerdo. Tienes acceso a los archivos pero no puedo asegurarte el paradero de ese tipo—

— ¿Deben de utilizar satélites o me equivoco?—

Al igual que su hija, su ceño se frunció.

—Usted obtendrá información para asegurar la vida de su hija y yo podré recuperar la mía.

—De acuerdo, Yagami—La pistola por fin dejaba de apuntarme, pero al instante decidió señalarme con su dedo índice, agregando —Pero aléjate de mi hija o te pondré una bala en la frente.

El líder se retiró primero sin mirar a sus soldados. Me dio la impresión de que se sentía derrotado. Jones rebuznó un poco de rabia, comenzó a sacudir los puños y Still lo sostuvo, sacándolo a la fuerza de mi habitación. Dash empezó a insistir e intentar parar la discusión.

Solo Leona se quedó, inerte. Su mirada rabiosa se mantenía, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de luz. Sacó unas llaves de candado, abrió los cajones y comenzó a lanzar gasas y cintas de enfermería sobre la cama. Pero un intento de sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios, llevándose toda mi atención, a la vez que sostenía un recipiente de alcohol etílico en una mano e iodopovidona en la otra.

—Si mi padre no te mata…—la sonrisa se intensificó, guardándose el antiséptico más conveniente y menos doloroso en el bolsillo del pantalón, dejando solo el alcohol en la cama—lo haré yo, da eso por seguro.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, su mirada se relajó, fijándose en alguien más cercano a ella.

— ¿Mason?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Escribir desde el punto de vista de Yagami me cuesta horrores. No logro entenderlo a él...espero que les haya gustado tantito al menos este capi...Recuerden: Los reviews me ayudan mucho así que estoy preparada por si algo no les gustó…como dije…Me imagino a Yagami siendo bastante desatento a los detalles…bastante desatento a Leona en si, a menos que ella se ponga malota y le deje alcohol que arde como los demonios sobre la piel herida en vez del pervinox jajaja bah eso sentí…ABRAZOS!


	5. Capitulo 4:Mentiras

Recuerden que son distintos puntos de vista y como se me ocurrió hacer esto de tal manera, puede que haya confusiones xD.

Para eso están los reviews, y las ediciones pero creo que está bastante claro igual… GO ON!

Capítulo 4:Mentiras

 **Chloe Mason**

El efecto del sedante había pasado. Pero el miedo empezaba a surtir efecto. ¿Dónde estaba? Las piernas me temblaban demasiado y apenas junté fuerzas para sentarme. Miré a uno de mis lados. Había una mesa de luz con comida y más lejos, la ventana. Al parecer, estaba bien cerrada.

—Buenos días—Oí una voz gruesa, saludando.

Volteé el rostro hacia el otro lado y di un grito ahogado. Coloqué los brazos sobre mi pecho, como si pudiera protegerme.

—¡Ah! ¡Tranquila!—El hombre se levantó del silloncito. ¡Sentí mucho miedo! No me resultaría posible intentar escapar ya que el tipo era enorme…Tenia músculos por todos lados. Podría aplastarme si quisiera—¡No te haré nada!—Sonrió, rascándose la cabeza por detrás de la gorra azul.— Mi nombre es Clark Still, Teniente del escuadrón Ikari y tu "guardián" por el momento.

Bajé la mirada. Necesitaba pensar. No entendía nada, a este ritmo la cabeza podría explotarme.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé…—contesté sin mirarlo—¿Dónde estoy?

—En uno de los cuarteles del escuadrón Ikari en la ciudad de Second South

Traté de no mostrar mi espanto. Indudablemente, estábamos muy lejos de Japón.

Second South era una península al sur de Estados Unidos. Pude oír hablar de ella, debido a que es uno de los centros criminales de todo el país…Y por las historias que Masao me contaba; Algo relacionado al Lobo de South Town.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Un día entero

—¿Por qué eres mi guardián?

—Créeme—Una sonrisa le iluminó lo poco de rostro que yo podía ver—No hubieses soportado a los otros…Ellos sí están locos de atar

Aunque él tratara de ser amistoso, yo seguía asustada e inmóvil, sin embargo, algo me decía que no iba a hacerme daño.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Vaciló.

—El Comandante Heidern te lo dirá todo…Solo, ten paciencia

Me sentí impotente. Otra vez comencé a llorar.

—¿Eh?—se asustó—¡Por favor, no llores!

No tenía sentido intentar esconder mis lágrimas, y si Still no quería lastimarme, entonces no me haría nada.

—Escucha—¡Estaba sentado al lado de mi cama! ¡Qué rápido!—No dejaré que te hagan daño…—Volvió a sonreír y me extendió su enorme mano. Aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos, su sonrisa era sincera—Todos en el escuadrón te protegerán ¿Si?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Still recuperó la seriedad.

—Clark…—Una joven de pelo marrón, bajita, entro con más comida y me sonrió—Hola Chloe

Ni bien dejó la bandeja, ella le propinó un golpe en el hombro a Still.

—No me dijiste que ya había despertado—Se excusó, tratando de disimular su molestia.

—No lleva ni cinco minutos de despierta—

Ella se acercó a mí y extendió la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Chloe—Sonrió—, Sarah Dash, Antigua agente NESTS y Refuerzo actual del Ikari Team.

Tomé su mano.

— ¿Encantada?

Sorprendida de mi respuesta, se me lanzó en un abrazo.

—¡Eres preciosa, Chloe!

El teléfono de Still sonó una vez. Lo observó y suspiró.

—Vamos, Sarah…Ya llegaron

—Hasta luego, Chloe—Dash voló marchándose por la puerta, pero Still se quedó.

Moví un poco las piernas. Ya no estaban tan dormidas.

—Tienes un armario frente a ti—Su voz seria me desconcertó un poco—Cámbiate de ropa…y ni siquiera intentes escapar—En ese momento, se quitó las gafas y fijó unos profundos ojos azules en mi —La idea es mejorar las cosas, no empeorarlas—

Entonces, salió y esperó afuera.

La amenaza estuvo fuera de lugar. Still cree que soy estúpida si piensa que me dejaré aplastar por esos músculos horrorosos…Por lo menos, no en este momento.

Después del griterío de Dash, me había despertado un poquito así que no me costó mucho llegar al armario. Tenía que cambiarme, mi ropa común olía a tierra.

Elegí unos jeans negros, de entre tantos verdes, una remera blanca y una campera negra con muchos cierres decorándola.

—Estoy lista—

Still abrió la puerta y me ordenó que lo siguiera.

Comenzamos a caminar. El sol me cegó un poco y visualice una especie de enorme aeropuerto. Aviones y helicópteros por todos lados, soldados por aquí y por allá frente a mí. La sorpresa me distrajo bastante y el hombre de las gafas me llamó hacia un enorme hangar.

En el centro había una mesa y cientos de papeles sobre ella.

Un hombre tan grandote como Still se me apareció de frente. Tenía un pañuelo rojo sobre el oscuro y desordenado cabello.

— ¿eh?

—¡Soy el coronel!—Empezó a gritar—¡ Soy el coronel Jones!

Clark intervino.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Presentándome ¿Qué creías?—contestó con evidente molestia.

—Deja eso para después

El coronel sonrió y se sentó. Jones inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia las cuatro mujeres que se asomaban por la puerta. Con Dash guiándolas, una mujer rubia se apresuró para sentarse cómodamente en una silla estirando los brazos. Otra joven de coletas altas, se acomodó muy elegante, con la espalda recta y la más joven e inocente, la observaba con sus gafas, casi refunfuñando el que sus compañeras no le ayudaran con el peso de varias carpetas que ella traía por su cuenta. Pero no fue sólo que me llamó la atención. Las mujeres iban vestidas con típicas ropas militares.

— ¿Chloe? — Sarah apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro— ¿Apuesto a que estas ansiosa de oír las respuestas, no es así?

—Si

— ¿Y cómo esta Vanessa?

— ¿cómo están mis hermanos?

—Tranquila, los niños fueron trasladados a South Town

Todos se acomodaron en la mesa, cada uno tenía sus papeles. Seguramente decían el porqué de mi presencia en este lugar.

La joven de gafas se paró frente a todos y encendió un proyector. Con un poco de temor, comenzó a hablar.

—Buenas tardes nuevamente, escuadrón Ikari. Esta es la información que pudimos recopilar desde las investigaciones del comandante Heidern y las locaciones a las cuales se nos fue destinado el escuadrón Metal Slug a partir del día 3 de mayo, en el cual se produjo la desaparición de la capitana de escuadrón, Leona Heidern.

Como es de conocimiento público, la caída de la empresa NEST dejó daños irreversibles, ya sean físicos o psicológicos, en los sujetos experimentales conocidos como K' Dash, Kula Diamond, K9999 y el difunto Krizalid—El proyector mostraba tres personas—Aunque… _—_ La joven sacó copias suficientes para todos los integrantes de sus informes y las repartió a sus compañeros— la empresa en sí no dejó funcionar.

Todos se tensaron ante esa tranquila voz.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—La voz ruda de Clark se tiñó de confusión—Nosotros vimos caer a NEST—

—Sí, pero no fue el fin de sus ideales. Tenemos entendido que tienen varias muestras de sangre de los tres guardianes del sello. Cuando Iori Yagami atacó al profesor Makishima, este guardó datos de su ADN a finales de 1997; Cuando atacaron de gravedad a Chizuru Kagura y fue salvada por sus compañeras de equipo, también se conservaron datos genéticos, supongo. —Ella pensaba con mucho esfuerzo y presentaba muy segura los frutos de su investigación— El nombre de la empresa es SPHENOID, aunque no nos fue posible acceder al nombre del director.

— ¿SPHENOID secuestró a Leona?—La voz del Comandante Heidern sonó a furia

—Exactamente. Ya que NEST pensó en la posibilidad que mencioné, supongo que necesitaban confirmar alguna información que tenían, aprehendiéndola…De cierta forma, Leona está ligada al sello.—A través de sus gafas transparentes, pude ver que sus ojos tenaces buscaban la respuesta—Mis conocimientos sobre genética no son los suficientemente necesarios para encontrar la razón de su secuestro…pero tengo mis conjeturas.

La chica inteligente observó al comandante, pidiéndole permiso. El comandante asintió.

—Para conseguir una pizca de ADN se necesita al menos un cabello, o un poco de sangre

—Eso no explica el secuestro—habló mi protector, apoyando sus enormes brazos en la mesa

—Si necesitas información completa sobre el ADN en cuestión…—Fio tembló un poco—...necesitarás medula ósea o incluso líquido cefalorraquídeo—

—En una pelea normal no tienes acceso a esos dos…—pude sentir la ira de Jones brotar desde el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Señor?—La chica de gafas tembló un poco y entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho y volvió a ver al Jefe.

—Dígame, Germi

—Omití algo muy importante…La capitana del escuadrón tenia conocimientos propios sobre esta empresa y advirtió de esto a Iori Yagami, quien también estuvo cautivo en el mismo establecimiento que la capitana.

Los ojos de Jones, Still, Dash y Heidern se abrieron de tal forma que parecían platos. El espanto que había en ellos me helaba la piel.

— ¿Por qué Leona no lo diría?—Sarah estaba confundida

¿Por qué reaccionarían así? ¿Quiénes eran Iori Yagami y Leona?

—Era algo evidente, llegaron juntos después de todo

—Encontramos un reporte muy dañado en el que su hija descubre que las intenciones de esta empresa son para con Yagami. Mi intuición me dice trató de advertir a ese hombre y fue en ese momento en el que fue atacada…El reporte que había llegado anónimamente ante nosotros era de ella.

El Comandante inmediatamente se puso de pie y sus manos se cerraron en furiosos puños sobre la mesa.

—SPHENOID atenta contra la vida de mis subordinados y lo que es más, tuvo acceso a datos genéticos sobre dos sujetos inestables —Heidern dudó—Las Sparrows estarán predispuestas a la investigación del destino de esos datos—

—¡Si, señor!

—Se encargarán de comunicarles a los Falcons que deben escoltar a Chizuru Kagura hacia la base para prevenir posibles ataques…Negarse no es una opción…—el rostro de Heidern se tensó —Una vez que la seguridad de Kagura sea establecida, los Falcons se encargarán de sumarse a la investigación y de prevenir a Kyo Kusanagi

—Kusanagi no nos oirá, señor—la mujer de coletas hizo un bufido, y luego siguió masticando un chicle.

—Solo métanle la idea a la cabeza—

Cada vez más nombres aparecían en la lista de personas involucradas y nadie había dicho nada sobre mí.

—Disculpen—Me paré frente a todos con voz alta y clara, tratando de ser valiente ante tantos ojos— Quisiera saber que hago aquí

Fio empezó a teclear, pero el comandante la detuvo.

—Creemos que podrías tener algún vínculo con esta empresa. No sabemos si eres el resultado de alguno de sus experimentos pero te estaban buscando según ese reporte…si quieres saber más puedes leer esta carpeta.

Su mirada seria me hizo entender que era una orden.

—Sí, señor— respondí lo más formal que pude

— ¿Qué hay de Leona, señor?—preguntó la mujer rubia, con ojos serios— ¿Por qué no nos dijo que estaba con Yagami?

—Ambos llegaron por su cuenta a la base—Heidern desvió el rostro, a la vez que Jones y Still lo miraban —Supuse que habían sido víctimas de algún ataq—

—Repito: ¿Por qué Leona no nos dijo?

—Desconozco el motivo, Kasamoto, pero dé por seguro que la informaré de ello en cuanto—

—No es necesario—le Interrumpió—Puedo intuir qué fue lo que pasó. —Eri comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila, a la vez que las demás jóvenes hacían lo mismo. El jefe estaba nervioso —Cuide de su hija, señor. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esos bastardos

Eché un ojo a las primeras hojas de esa carpeta: Ellas eran las Sparrows y cuando volví mis ojos a ellas, ya se marchaban, dejando al Comandante completamente en la incertidumbre.

—¿Dónde está Leona?—inquirió mi guardián.

—No lo sé—Jones parecía confundido—Me dijo que vendría a esta junta.

—Hace unas horas me dijo que todavía estaba adolorida ¿Estará bien?—Sarah se inundó de preocupación.

Los tres se miraron llenos de horror y se pararon casi al mismo tiempo.

—Whip—el jefe rompió el silencio—Ve a buscarla. Dile que es urgente que hable con ella.

— ¿Señor?—el tono de duda de Sarah pareció sacar de quicio al Comandante

— ¡AHORA!—

Cuando Whip quiso llevar a cabo la orden, se pudo sentir una explosión. Inmediatamente, todos sintieron la necesidad de saber el origen y se dispusieron a correr velozmente. Still me había ignorado prácticamente, olvidándome, así que lo seguí.

Al llegar, el sector estaba cubierto de escombros. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el grito ahogado de una pobre mujer siendo asfixiada por un hombre extremadamente fuerte que la mantenía sostenida entre sus manos, elevándola en el aire.

El comandante entró en pánico. No dudó en desenfundar un arma y apuntarla contra ese agresor.

—Suéltala ahora Yagami— exigió Jones, iracundo.

Entre gritos por parte del Ikari y de los gorriones que aún seguían en el área, mi guardián fue el último en amenazar a ese hombre. En ese entonces, aquel criminal de cabellos rojos, cedió casi de inmediato y el comandante ordenó su aprehensión.

Con los brazos hacia atrás, como si estuviera esposado por Jones y Still, con la misma mirada que le dirigió a la mujer, que ahora yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Dash, me observaba a mí: Unos ojos llenos de furia e incertidumbre a la vez.


End file.
